


归处

by Anklebone



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anklebone/pseuds/Anklebone
Summary: 你我归处，仅彼此而已。
Relationships: 磊嘉 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	归处

又下雨了。

焉栩嘉把手伸出窗外。雨水一点点在半蜷住的手心聚集。焉栩嘉看着，忽的张开手，让水从手指缝间流下去。

“脏。”  
赵磊把焉栩嘉的手抓回来，用毛巾给擦干。焉栩嘉直直的盯着手，不知道在想什么。赵磊没在意焉栩嘉的失神，把人按到沙发上，自己坐另一边整理图稿。

“我看你头发长长太多都遮眼睛了，这回我给你剪，上次你自己弄的也太惨。啊还有，我裤子你是不是穿着也短了？明天我……”

“磊哥。”  
焉栩嘉抬起头。  
“你帮我纹个刺青好不好？”

赵磊猛地转头，嘴唇抿紧，是焉栩嘉从未见过的严肃模样。但焉栩嘉不怕，他只是平静地看着赵磊，眼睛漂亮的让人赞叹。

里面却只含着一汪死水。

这让赵磊有些怀念他第一次见焉栩嘉的样子。

彼时赵磊才刚把“归处”开起来。姨妈嘴里责怪他放下了学业不为将来考虑，却还是替他出了店铺的第一份租金。

他终于拥有了一处可以停留脚步的地方。

赵磊画技一般，一手字却写得极好，久而久之，“归处”倒因为自己独特的风格有了小小的名气。  
靠“归处”赚的并不多，但足以支撑赵磊闲暇之余的三两杯手磨咖啡。在这个没有人认识他的地方，赵磊久违的找回了内心的平静。

他以为日子会一直这样下去。

直到见到焉栩嘉。

阴雨天，客人不多，赵磊将近中午才打开拉门。只穿着白T的男孩站在门外，被雨浇的瑟瑟发抖却浑然不觉。  
赵磊本不是多事的人，但男孩的眼神太过直白，即使背过身去，还能感受到那份温度。

煮咖啡的时候闪过莫名的熟悉感。赵磊又摇摇头，这种地方，哪里来的熟人。

喝了两杯咖啡，杂志翻过三页。  
赵磊还是拎了雨伞走了出去。

男孩儿打进店就再没说话，赵磊也不问。橱柜翻了个底儿朝天，除了咖啡豆就再没别的。赵磊只好倒了白开水拿了毛巾放男孩儿面前。

水杯放下的声音像吓到了男孩儿，他悄悄打量赵磊许久，最后还是没开口。赵磊只以为这是一个青春期叛逆离家的小朋友，没想到一杯水喝完，男孩自己报了名。

“我叫焉栩嘉。”笑起来的样子，让赵磊想起来刚出炉的糯米团子。

竟也就这么住下了。赵磊随和，见焉栩嘉没什么顾虑，就从来不问。焉栩嘉最喜欢在蜡纸上画出乱七八糟的图案，然后悄悄盖印到赵磊身上。客人见了好奇，赵磊只笑着答，家里的小孩子不懂事。

晚上，焉栩嘉就总会假装恶狠狠地咬在赵磊胸口。抬眼质问着“谁是小朋友”的样子，总会让赵磊想起刚出生的小兽——

湿漉漉的，脆弱而又危险。

赵磊并不那么善于沟通，有新客人来总是紧张兮兮。有了焉栩嘉就变得不同——他总是第一时间就能跟上赵磊的想法和节奏，再以最简洁的说法解释给客人。  
当然，焉栩嘉过后总会笑眯眯的和赵磊讨赏，一张脸笑起来甜的出水。赵磊自己并不爱甜，却难以拒绝这份蜜糖。

只一点，焉栩嘉讨厌咖啡的味道，亲吻过后总是皱着眉头要赵磊喂他糖吃。赵磊笑他怕是这辈子都没吃过苦，才会这么怕苦。焉栩嘉却是一下子沉默，很久才小声说，吃过的。

姨妈扔了资料到赵磊面前的时候，他依然悠闲喝着咖啡。然而资料上的字却扎眼。  
姨妈气的跳脚，优雅的女人难得大声喊着“你了解他是谁吗？知道他有什么目的吗？”

赵磊眼睛都没抬。“他做什么，都算我欠他的。”

姨妈动作一滞，接着就是瘫倒在座位上，捂着脸忍不住哭泣。

“你……你有什么错啊。”

赵磊又给自己倒了杯咖啡。

我有什么错，大概我的出生就是一个错误。

三岁之后就再未见过面的父亲因为醉酒撞上了小轿车，折了自己还搭上无辜的两条性命。许多年来父亲除了自己竟没有可联系的人。  
医院里赵磊看到对方家属一个背影，身边护士议论着小孩子真可怜，一下子父母都没了。只对视一眼，赵磊就落荒而逃。  
那双眼睛里所包涵的，汹涌的让他承受不住。

对于父亲，赵磊是毫无感情波动的。一个陌生的小孩却让他产生难以抑制的愧疚。

但并没人给他一个机会。  
姨妈帮忙处理了赔偿问题，赵磊心里压抑，从家乡狼狈的逃了出来。  
一个人的夜晚，他常被梦中的那双眼睛给惊醒。  
他明知自己无错，却一日一日的用这个梦来折磨自己，好像如此，就可以从那份愧疚中喘过一口气。  
现在想来，焉栩嘉在雨中的身影，和那双眼睛的主人，重合在一起，撞击人心。

送走了姨妈，赵磊站在房门前，犹豫再三才拧开把手。  
没锁住，也没声响。  
焉栩嘉抱着赵磊给他抓的娃娃，安安静静坐在床上。眼睛却是一步也不从赵磊身上离开。

赵磊叹口气，揉了揉人头发，“饿了吗。”

“对不起。”焉栩嘉移开了眼睛。  
“我没有想骗你。我……我只是不知道去哪里好。他们都说你在这里，要我和你拿钱……但我就是，就是想看看你。”

恨吗，焉栩嘉自己也不知道。对于撞死自己父母的凶手他当然是恨的，可是那个人留在世上的只不过一块冰冷的石碑，他连发泄都没了对象。  
于是对那个人的儿子产生了微妙的好奇心。  
焉栩嘉想象过赵磊会是什么样子，大概是冰冷，无情，生活潦倒窘迫。

直到真正见到赵磊。

会在雨天小心的把植物移到屋檐下；会在自己到了的第二天，就把冰箱里装满各式饮料；会给懒得动的自己温柔的吹头发。

也会把自己带回家。

焉栩嘉越是贪恋这份温暖，就越是厌恶自己，他小心翼翼的把这份秘密藏起来，以为不去看，就可以当一切不存在。

但秘密被撕裂见到阳光的那一秒，疼痛会被放大无数倍。  
焉栩嘉怕的，只是赵磊不要他。

赵磊走近了才发现焉栩嘉在发抖，可他并不想再轻轻松松翻篇过去。赵磊从没有怀疑过焉栩嘉的一切：焉栩嘉是那么澄澈的孩子，一眼就能看到底的。也并不是没有发现过端倪，但是焉栩嘉想逃，那他就装作不懂，陪他一起。

他只是开始怀疑自己，怀疑自己是不是真的不配拥有一个人的爱。

“乖，我去给你弄东西吃。”赵磊依然在笑，但神色惨败，转身下楼的样子，与在医院如出一辙。

焉栩嘉握紧了身旁玩偶，棉花柔软却冰凉，没办法获得一丁点的依靠。  
他不要我了。焉栩嘉想。

两个人之间的气氛变得微妙。

明明还是一起吃饭，赵磊会在厨房逗留很久，好像有许多食材需要处理，而焉栩嘉会把不喜欢吃的洋葱都乖乖吃掉，再不会撒娇扔到赵磊碗里。焉栩嘉再没往赵磊身上盖印的幼稚举动，一叠蜡纸放在那里，一个月也用不完。连熟客都发觉了空气里的紧张，轻易不会插科打诨，店里安静的令人心悸。

然而夜里，两个人的身体契合的可怕。焉栩嘉只有这个时候才会放纵自己流泪，赵磊还是会和从前一样温柔地吻去他的眼泪。  
但分明不同了。  
共同高潮时焉栩嘉脑子里一片空白，回过神才发现赵磊把头埋进他颈窝，焉栩嘉没说话，只是轻轻拍着身上人的背。

这样算什么呢。

想要纹身并不是突然兴起，焉栩嘉每一次看着赵磊为客人纹身，针尖好像也游走在自己身上，即便是幻觉中的刺痛感依然令人着迷。

赵磊最后还是答应了焉栩嘉。

Athos。被神抛弃的人。

纹在了髋骨上。贴近骨头的位置痛感加重许多倍，焉栩嘉从头到尾一声没吭。他喜欢这种痛感，能让他感受到赵磊在他身边。从未离开。

最后一针结束，焉栩嘉还没来得及呼出一口气，随之而来的湿热触感又让他窒息。  
赵磊顺着痕迹，轻轻舔去细小的血珠。认真的神情让这个举动不再色情，而像一场神圣的契约仪式。

是契约没错。焉栩嘉手背挡住眼睛，止不住的喘息。如果可以，他希望自己的血肉与赵磊生生世世缠在一起，哪怕堕入无法令世人原谅的深渊。

最后一吻停留在皮骨最相近的地方，赵磊舔了又舔，狠狠咬了上去。焉栩嘉吃痛，下意识手指插入赵磊发间。  
直到痛感过去，焉栩嘉才发现赵磊在发抖。

他在哭。

事实上，焉栩嘉从没有机会看到这样的赵磊：头发凌乱，眼眶发红。仿佛从来不会被击倒的人，此刻脆弱的如水般易消逝。

“对不起……对不起……”赵磊把焉栩嘉用力抱在怀里。他从来都是把眼前的小朋友小心翼翼护着，世界上所有痛楚都不该由焉栩嘉承受。  
但此时，他只想自私一点，再用力一点，把眼前人融入自己骨血，每一次分开都是彼此的痛入骨髓。

“没关系的……没关系的”焉栩嘉一寸寸划过赵磊的脊骨，最终环住对方。

他们天生就该被捆绑在一起，不见阳光。即便在这条路上，每一份痛都是双倍的承受，也无人可以把他们分离。

他们的归处，仅彼此而已。


End file.
